La tragedia de la familia Black
by HibirdlovesNamimori
Summary: La trágica historia de los últimos cinco Black y de como la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black cayo. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Titulo completo**: I wanna be a Kennedy: La tragedia de la familia Black.

**Titulo original**: I wanna be a Kennedy: The Black Family Tragedy

**Autor**: doing 25 life in azkaban

**Traductor**: Hibirdlovesnamimori.

**A/N**: ¡El principio de una nueva historia! […] Creo que debería aclarar desde ahorita que esta historia no contendrá Blackcest(aparte de lo que J.K. metió en el cannon) y que voy a tratar de apegarme al cannon tanto como me sea posible.

Voy a tratar con algo nuevo, voy a empezar el capitulo con una canción que crea que va con el (veremos cuanto dura).

**A/T:** Bueno, ya sé otra historia y todavía no acabo con lo que tengo. Pero esta me pareció excepcional (y esta completa, por vida del señor); esta vez prometo acabarla antes de enero del próximo año. Cualquier comentario (y corrección) es bienvenido, disfruten. (Tuve que acortar el titulo ya que no me dejaba ponerlo completo ò.ó9)

* * *

><p>i wanna be a kennedy<p>

i wanna be a big heartbreaker

live fast and for real

and you can follow it in the papers

i wanna be a kennedy

i wanna shake hands with heroes

and kiss the girls of centerfolds all the time

and die young

i'll be brave tonight

either live or die

i'll be brave tonight

standing tall and bright

such romantic eyes

got me hypnotized

and if i had my chance i'd never let you go

and if i had my chance i'd never let you go

i wanna be a kennedy

i wanna be tall and handsome

i'd conquer the world

and you'd see me on television

if i could be a kennedy

if i could be a big heartbreaker

i'd watch you crash into my arms

with the stars under the barrel of a gun

we die young

i'll be brave tonight

either live or die

i'll be brave tonight

standing tall and bright

such romantic eyes

got me hypnotized

and if i had my chance i'd never let you go

and if i had my chance i'd never let you go

and if i had my chance i'd never let you go

i'll be brave tonight

i'll be brave tonight

i'll be brave tonight

i'll be brave tonight

i'll be brave tonight

i'll be brave tonight

and if i had my chance i'd never let you go

~I wanna be a Kenedy by Kill Hannah

* * *

><p>Los Black son los mejores.<p>

Los Black nunca son débiles.

Los Black son el modelo de todos los sangre pura.

Los Black mantienen la pureza de sangre y no se asocian con sangre sucias.

Los Black son el orgullo de la sociedad sangre pura y se espera que actúen acorde a ello.

Esos eran los mandamientos que les eran taladrados en la cabeza desde su nacimiento a los Black, y se esperaba que los cumplieran y que los taladrarán a sus hijos cuando el tiempo llegara.

Casarse con un Black era de las cosas más difíciles que uno podía hacer. Druella Rosier lo sabía por experiencia propia. Una mujer que fuese escogida para casarse con un hombre Black, era elegida por su excepcional pureza de sangre, gracia, encanto y superioridad moral. A Druella le tuvieron que taladrar estos mandamientos en su cabeza antes de que siquiera pudiese conocer a Cygnus Black.

Que siempre dijeran que los Black eran lo mejor hasta que una lo creyese, te hacia sentir avergonzada de no ser una Black, inferior e indigna de casarte con uno de los miembros de la antigua y noble casa. Aunque, sí noto que nunca antes había sentido eso, cuando solo era Druella Rosier y no estaba apunto de convertirse en la señora de Cygnus Black.

Su matrimonio fue arreglado, como casi todos en el mundo de los pura sangre, porque los chico no pueden ser confiados con la tarea de encontrar un compañero que resultara en la mejor combinación de sangre, por todo eso de las hormonas y esas cosas.

Al principio Cygnus no estaba contento con el matrimonio, quería su libertad de vuelta y se desquitaba con su esposa, quien sentía que se lo merecía por no ser un buena Black. A consecuencia de eso, sus primeros años de matrimonio fueron algo agitados. Pero todo cambio cunado su primera hija nació.

Bellatrix era una Black; de eso no había duda alguna. Tenía el cabello negro de Cygnus, los ojos onyx de Druella, y una piel perfecta cual porcelana. Cuando niña, Bellatrix parecía una muñeca de porcelana. No era de sorprenderse que Cygnus amara a su hija en cuanto la vio. O que Wallburga se sintiese apegada a su sobrina de inmediato. El nacimiento de su primera hija, hizo que Druella se diera cuanta de algo; puede que solo fuese una Black por matrimonio, pero no era como si Cygnus pudiese producir herederos por si solo. Quizás no fuera una Black, pero era importante para que ellos siguieran existiendo. Después del nacimiento de Bellatrix, Druella dejo de sentirse inferior a su esposo y Cygnus ya no la resentía, así que volvieron más cercanos.

Sus otras hijas fueron tan encantadoras como la primera: Andromeda fue, al principio, una Bella en miniatura y a menudo la confundían como su gemela, pero a media que fue creciendo se hizo evidente que no solo sus personalidades eran completamente diferentes –como solían decir quienes gustaban de yuxtaponer a las dos hermanas- pero que también había ciertas diferencias en su físico. Los ojos de Andromeda, aunque eran idénticos a los grises de su padre eran más gentiles, más condescendientes y su cabello era más castaño que el fiero negro de Bella. A pesar de esas diferencias Andrómeda no era menos hermosa.

Narcissa, la ultima de las niñas de Druella y Cygnus, era el bebe de la familia; y era tan diferente de sus hermanas como uno podía llegar a ser. Mientras que Bellatrix era toda una belleza oscura y Andromeda con su belleza sutil de maneras delicadas; Narcissa había heredado la pálida belleza de Druella, cabello rubio, y gráciles y delicados modales.

El tener una casa llena de niñitas ablando a Cygnus considerablemente y le otorgo una paciencia de la que antes carecía. Amaba a sus niñas y después de un tiempo aprendió a amar a su esposa por darle tan hermosos regalos. Aunque, después de tres niñas habían dejado de intentar tener un heredero, después de todo no eran unos Weasleys.

Las tres poseían la belleza patricia* asociada a la familia Black. Y a las tres sus padres y –para el disgusto de Druella- Wallburga les taladraron los mandamientos. Bellatrix y Narcissa aceptaron con facilidad los mandamientos de los Black y estaban seguras de su estatus como sangre puras. Pero Andrómeda siempre cuestionaba todo lo que se le enseñaba. "¿Por qué no podemos mostrar debilidad?" "¿Qué nos hace los mejores?" "¿Por qué todos quieren ser como nosotros?" Siempre recibía la misma respuesta, "Porque somos Blacks, Andrómeda."

Al principio eran Cygnus o Wallburga quien proveía esas respuestas, pero poco después fue Bellatrix quien los relevó en la tarea de hacer entender a su hermana y de asegurarse de que siempre siguiese los mandamientos- parecía creer que era su deber como hermana mayor.

Wallburga amaba lo que Bellatrix tenia como talento innato y se aseguraba de avivar las llamas tanto como le era posible. Amaba ser 'la Tía Wally', como la llamaban las niñas, aunque no era una mujer que amara a los niños. De hecho, había ocasiones en las que Druella se preguntaba si a Wallburga le gustaba ser más la 'Tía Wally' que 'Mamá'.

Era cierto que Wallburga no era la persona favorita de Druella, pero como era la hermana de su esposo, Druella tenia que verla más de lo que le gustaba.

No era secreto que no había amor en la segunda familia Black, Wally era mayor que su esposo-primo por cuatro años y estaba tan molesta con su matrimonio arreglado como su hermano lo había estado en su momento. Aunque Wallburga le contaba a todo aquel que estuviese dispuesto a escuchar que estaba agradecida por permanecer en la Noble y Antigua casa de sus padres.

Druella jamás le creyó, ella podía ver como Wallburga se aferraba a las pequeñas libertades que tenía cuando niña; sabía de la envidia que Wallburga le tenia a su hermano menor, Alphard, que jamás se había casado, y como estaba esperando el momento perfecto para vengarse de él, por algo que ni siquiera estaba en su control. Lo que Wally le haría al hombre, Druella no lo podía imaginar, pero sí se preocupaba por los niños de Wally.

Sabía que no era su problema y a menudo su esposo le decía que 'no se metiera'; pero sabía que no había ni una pizca de amor en la casa de Orion y Wallburga y que tarde que temprano Sirius y Regulus resentirían la indiferencia de sus padres.

Así que cuando los niños estaban en su casa Druella siempre trataba de hacerlos sentir bienvenidos. Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando hablábamos de Sirius Black. Él era tan pasional y leal como Bellatrix, pero en lugar de que sus semejanzas los acercaran estas los hacían estar el uno contra el otro, a pesar de llevarse ocho años. Andrómeda, quien tenia más paciencia con los niños que Bellatrix, le había tomado cariño a sus dos primitos y a menudo acudía al rescate de Sirius; Narcissa trataba de mantener la paz, lo que a menudo acababa con Bellatrix gritándole por cualquier cosa; y Regulus, bueno, el trataba de no meterse en problemas y prefería pasar el rato con su prima Narcissa que con los demás

Al mirar atrás, cualquiera podía ver que la familia Black estaba en sus últimos días; pero en ese entonces todos se habían engañado a sí mismos pensando en que solo estaban pasando por una mala racha.

Ahora Druella sabía que el nacimiento de los cinco niños Black solo era la calma antes de la tormenta. Pero no pudieron verlo antes de que fue demasiado tarde, porque los Black son los mejores.

Los Black nunca son débiles.

Los Black son el modelo de todos los sangre pura.

Los Black mantienen la pureza de sangre y no se asocian con sangre sucias.

Los Black son el orgullo de la sociedad sangre pura y se espera que actúen acorde a ello.


End file.
